


It Will Never Change Me and You

by momothesweet



Series: Night Changes [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Minor Injuries, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your one-year anniversary with Oikawa takes place on a winter night at an ice skating rink. But you've never felt warmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Never Change Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG OTL
> 
> But now I'm finally done! I'm still considering doing a little nsfw stuff because I imply it in all five of the fics, buuuuut knowing me that'll also take a thousand years x_x
> 
> Anyway. Thanks for everyone who's been reading and I hope you enjoy this last installment (for now)!

One year ago, it always made you agitated to see Oikawa’s face. His skin was so smooth and flawless and he had a smile that won the hearts of every girl he came across, including yours. His hair bounced like his personality, and when he looked at you with those chocolate brown eyes it’s like you got a little taste of just how sweet he was. It took you a few tries to see that. Upon first encounter, he seemed like some cocky, pretty boy asshat with a knack for volleyball and he just so happened to attend the same university as you. You wanted to resist him, but  _ damn _ he’s got a way with words. Of all the girls he could have pursued, he decided to pursue you. It worked.

He’s still an asshat, though. Sometimes.

And here you are now, a year later, visiting him on a cool winter evening at an ice skating rink. He’s covered - a wool scarf around his neck and a black overcoat with matching gloves. You may or may not be lying to yourself when you tell him you “forgot” your scarf at home. Like the gentleman he is, he takes his off and wraps it around you. It’s warm and it smells like the body wash he uses on special occasions like these—woodsy and robust.

“You’re so silly,” he says, saying your name with an unnecessary “-chan” attached to it. You’ve gotten so used to it you wound up liking the nickname. “You just want to wear my clothes, don’t you?”

“Of course,” you admit. It’s hard trying to hide something from Oikawa; he’s so observant, he catches things even you don’t expect. 

“Now you’re gonna get me sick,” he jokes. He sticks his tongue out and cups your cheeks to squeeze them.

“It’s not my fault I got too excited to see you and I forgot my scarf. Gosh, one year...”

“Mhmm,” he responds softly, leaning in to kiss you tenderly. “One year.”

Maybe you don’t need the scarf anymore. His kisses do the trick because it feels like your entire body heats up when his lips touch yours. They’re so damn soft and pillowy you could kiss him for hours (and that’s certainly happened at some point in the year you’ve been together). At some point you joked that aliens made his lips addicting to kiss. That was a mistake. He went on for a half hour talking about how that theory was plausible and you had to shut him up about ten minutes in. With your lips.

Oikawa’s the first to pull away, and there he goes with that look in his eyes that makes you feel like you’re staring into some hypnotic wave of charm and romance. “Ready to skate?”

You nod. You’ve been ready for this. It’ll be just the two of you, holding hands while he guides you around the rink with commercial holiday music and crying kids in the background. There may be several other couples doing the same thing you two are doing, plus the little kids bumbling on their skates and then there are the show-offs doing triple axels, but you don’t care. The only person that matters right now is Oikawa.

Watching him on his knees putting on your skates for you is a dream. He’s always been known to be a bit of a baby around you, but he’s a gentleman where it counts. Of course he  offers to put tie your skates and hold your hands to the rink. Of course he keeps his eyes on yours while you circle the ice. Of course he takes every chance he gets to kiss you and hold you in his arms. After all, it’s not like you’ve ever ice skated, let alone do this with your very handsome boyfriend. The two of you glide around the rink several times holding hands, giggling and trying to have casual conversations about school and work and your plans for the future. Oikawa bugs you about trying out one of those fancy ice skater moves but you continue to deny them because you don’t want to break your ankles or some other bone in your body. The two of you seem like a cookie cutter couple from a distance, but again, you don’t give a damn.

A few laps around the rink and the two of you decide to take a short break with hot chocolate and cookies. It’s good timing, too, because there’s another surge of small, vocal children and professional skaters that take over the rink for a little while. Oikawa, who enjoys the silence between you and him but prefers to talk your ear off, babbles on about a holiday episode of one of his favorite sci-fi TV shows. You’re glad he’s an interesting talker, and that he actually takes the time for you to chime in if you have a question or a sarcastic remark to poke fun at him. Although, the trick in that is finding when he’ll pause and conclude his remark, so you can get an input of your own. You find that gap when he finally gives his opinion about that episode and takes a breather.

“Do you remember how we met?” you ask him, curious. 

“Of course I do!” he exclaims, saying your name with that unnecessary “-chan” again. “You were on your way to class and I accidentally bumped into you when I was impressing freshman girls with my volleyball statistics.”

“ _ Trying _ to impress them,” you correct, smiling at the fact that he recalls it. 

“Hmph. You were wearing the black jacket your mom gave you before you left for college, right? And your hair was tied?”

You swallow your hot chocolate and look up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Um...yeah. You remember that much?”

Oikawa groans your nickname and takes a bite of his cookie bitterly, as if he’s insulted that you don’t know about his amazing memory that accompanies his eye for details. “You started yelling at me to go to class and to ‘shut the fuck up.’ It’s hard to forget that.”

“Oh,” you say sheepishly, blushing.

“Besides,” he continues, “I can’t ever forget meeting someone as beautiful as you.”

You turn even more red and you would love to spill his hot chocolate just to kill the mood that’s making you feel way too warm inside, but you don’t. Oikawa remembers so much and acknowledges everything you do...and it’s one the reasons you love him so much.

“And what about the first time I told you I love-”

“Easy,” Oikawa interrupts, waving at a few girls who giggle and smile at him (you’ve gotten so used to others admiring but he’s made you  _ very _ aware that you’re his one and only). “Three months in, when you spent the night in my dorm after we went to karaoke and had a contest with all our friends. You didn’t want to do it but I made you and you wound up winning.”

You remember that night more clearly when Oikawa describes it. At the time, it took all the strength in you to deny your love for him because  _ god _ he was so annoying and pretty and had all these followers and  _ wasn’t appealing but wait he was actually really sweet and considerate fuck _ -

Another gulp of your hot chocolate, and you turn to kiss his cheek. “You pass, I guess. Good job.”

“I didn’t know you were testing me!” he complains. “What’s my reward for getting an A?”

“Uhh…”

You take a moment to come up with a creative prize for him. The more experienced skaters have cleared out. Most of them, at least, when you glance at the rink. There’s one couple still there, and the guy has the girl practically in the air twirling her by the hands and whatever laws of gravity apply. Oikawa’s asked you several times to try one of those moves out, and that one looks the simplest. It’s just him trying to lift you in the air by your hands, right? On skates, that is.

What the hell.

“You can try that move on me,” you say, motioning to the couple you’ve had your eye on.

Oikawa’s eyes brighten. “Really? Are you sure? I know you didn’t want to try it but-”

“Let’s just get it over with,” you quip. “You deserve it.”

After tossing your trash away Oikawa quickly takes you by the hand back out on the rink, skating to an empty spot with a reasonable amount of room for you to get to work. There are still a few kids around, and you hope you don’t cut someone’s face when your skates are up in the air. Oikawa takes your hands, warm and tight, and he starts to take you in circles. Slowly, your legs draw back and Oikawa brings his elbows in while the spins become faster. You’re on your toes and he suddenly swings you up.

For a very brief moment, your legs are in the air and you both (sort of) look like the couple on the other side of the rink. However, Oikawa loses his balance and your legs aren’t very straight anymore and the two of you fall hard onto the ice with screams (mostly from Oikawa) and a loud crash. Your forehead hits the ice, and so does your shoulder. Thankfully, Oikawa’s body cushions your fall and the rest of you doesn’t hurt as much. Not that he’s doing any better. When paramedics arrive, they wrap his sprained ankle and place ice on the back of his head.

“But I  _ hit _ my head on the ice, how is this going to make it any better?” he whines. 

You don’t answer him. You’re distracted by the ugly bruise that’s forming on your face and the uglier shoulder sprint you have to wear until you stop feeling it ache. Guilty, you apologize. “I shouldn’t have let you do that. Now your ankle’s shot, and my shoulder hurts and my head-”

“I should be the one apologizing,” Oikawa says. It’s the first time you hear him speak low and without any jokes or asides. “I kept bugging you to do it and now I ruined your pretty face.”

“And my shoulder,” you add.

“And your shoulder.”

A quiet moment passes while you both watch the rink clear off and the holiday music fade. Ideally, snow would start to fall and perhaps it’ll be nice to look at while your whole body is sore, but it’d just end up being more cold. Instead of snow, though, you turn back to Oikawa, your free hand guiding his chin so he faces you for kiss, slow and sweet and more than enough to make you forget about the cold and the twinge that’s taken over your shoulder. Oikawa kisses back eagerly, wrapping his not-as-sore arm around your waist and pulling you closer without trying to put too much pressure on your also-sore body. Your lips barely leave his when you speak.

“Let’s go to my place. It’s warmer there.”

Oikawa purrs against your lips, a hand grazing up your thigh. “I can think of some warmer places.”

Your cheeks start to burn at the comment, and out of impulse you swat his hand away. You’re not sure how  _ that’s _ going to work given the injuries you both sustained, but you’re more than willing to find out how hot it’ll get once you both exchange the chilly night sky for the warmth of your bedroom.

“Tooru…”

“Shh. I’ll call us a cab and I can make us both feel better.”

**Author's Note:**

> On behalf of my favorite handsome lovely hq captains, we wish you all a wonderful holiday and an awesome new year. <333


End file.
